Story: The Tears Of Angels
A Project Vigilance story, written by Holbenilord. It revolves around the Dark Angel. Chapter 1 Thresher whipped his sword round, and just in time. There was a high-pitched ringing as it met the black scythe, and he smiled grimly as the angel slowly pushed the sword towards him. "Huh, should have been faster." The doctor groaned in frustration as the scythe nicked his cheek. The angel regarded him malevolently. "Of all your kind, you are one of the most irritating. Just die, please." A shot rang out loudly as Leann Johnson fired. It had impacted the angel's side, but he was unharmed. It turned its sightless eyes towards her. "You can't kill me, remember?" Now, Sarakiel disengaged and began to walk over to her, purposefully. It could have killed her by now. Now it stopped and shook its head bemusedly. “You’ve got a trap prepared, right here.” Leann nodded. “We didn’t think you’d enjoy falling into molten iron.” “How unkind. But expected.” Agent Xenephon entered now, Captain Olafsson at his side. The captain immediately began firing his machine gun, and the bullets crashed into the angel, each forcefully twisting the being’s body in a crazy dance. The gun whirred and then stopped, and the Angel came forward again. It neatly sliced the barrel from the gun, the scythe just a blur. Xenephon tried next. He unveiled Archimedes’ Shield and an intense beam of light now obscured the entity’s form. They all covered their eyes for the three seconds it was uncovered, seeing slightly even through their eyelids. Then the light stopped. The robed figure still stood, but the area behind him was a charred wreck. A plaster-coloured, winged shape marked the wall where he had blocked the beam. “You never stop trying, do you?” Now, it beat its wings and ascended. Thresher pulled out his magnum, and the two military officers joined him in unleashing a volley of fire. The bullets rebounded from the dark, feathered wings, and pinged off the floor. “All humans must die, you know that. Surrender to the inevitable.” “I’d rather not!” Leann drew the 9mm now, and the Angel sighed as ten little thuds were heard. “It’s been fun.” It said, and then it was gone. The pillars began to collapse, smoothly severed by scythe strikes. “Now!” Yelled Xenophon into his comm. The ground shook as Project Vigilance released its next weapon. A gigantovirus-infected pseudoscorpion, now decontaminated, grabbed at the little figure that hovered so delicately. But the claw now jerked back, ten metres shorter. Now Sarakiel was on its head, cutting out its great eyes and slicing into its ganglia. It collapsed, dust spreading out in a cloud. “Could do better.” The Angel stepped from the corpse and was met by four PV staff members. “How can we contain you?” Thresher asked, seemingly seriously. “I shall not rest until you are all returned to ashes.” It smacked the doctor over the head with the scythe handle, knocking him out. Agent Xenophon now crouched down, a small jar in his hand. “They say that the doors protected with lamb’s blood were left alone.” He finished drawing a red circle in the ground, surrounding the Angel. “What is this? Oh, very good. Now let me out.” But the circle was complete, and the Angel was trapped. It threw itself against the invisible barrier, to no effect. Thresher got up now, rubbing his head. “Ha.” See Also Staff and Hazards involved in this account. Staff Involved *Lucas Thresher *Leann Johnson *Agent Xenophon *Harold Olafsson Hazards Involved *Dark Angel *His Sword *All-Purpose Holster *Archimedes' Shield *Gigantovirus Category:Fiction